The common wooden and plastic industrial pallets are generally known in the art. Such pallets, however, have several shortcomings in regards to both the limitations of their uses, and their manufacture. Wooden pallets are heavy and difficult to manufacture. They are typically constructed by sandwiching wooden blocks between two similar decks or surfaces. The surfaces may either be made of a continuous sheet, or more commonly, have a plurality of wooden boards typically arranged in a parallel manner. In general, the surfaces and blocks are stacked or arranged to provide apertures suitable for access by the forks of a forklift truck or pallet jack from at least one side. Since the aesthetic appearance of a pallet may not outweigh the cost, it may include scrap or recycled wood. Often, the size variations in the wooden boards may lead to inconsistent dimensions. Inconsistent dimensions may impede an automated manufacturing process.
By its nature, the wood may be subject to swelling, warping, shrinkage, splintering, deterioration and fungal or bacterial growth after exposure to moisture and other elements. If the wooden pallets are assembled with nails, this may lead to the further problems of potential cargo damage from loose nails, rust formation and the hazardous and/or sanitation problems accompanying the corrosion. Many manufacturing environments require a level of sanitation that wooden pallets simply can not provide.
Attempts to overcome the drawbacks of wooden pallets with plastic pallets have been faced with similar shortcomings. Prior art designs of plastic pallets have had to deal with issues such as the trade off between the cost and weight bearing capability. Typically, plastic pallets designed with a significant weight bearing capability have tended to be both heavy and expensive. In the same manner, inexpensive plastic pallets have had both strength and durability issues. Certain thermoplastic pallets have utilized steel support and reinforcing structures encapsulated in the plastic material. The incorporation of steel with the pallet adds to the cost of construction, and creates an additional step in the manufacturing process.
It is therefore desirable to provide a long-life pallet with outstanding physical attributes that is relatively inexpensive and can be manufactured with relative ease. Specifically, it is desirable to provide a pallet that meets and exceeds stringent standards, including the needs and requirements of the USDA, FDA, NSF and Grocery Manufacturers Association (GMA).